


Ohne dich (Без тебя)

by Uzumaki_Kid



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наруто умер за год до событий фанфика, но Саске в это не верит</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ohne dich (Без тебя)

Я прошу отправить меня на эту миссию, - без вступления, сразу перешел к делу Саске. Цунаде вздохнула – слово «прошу» и Саске в ее уме всегда определялись как несочетаемые. Значит, что-то неординарное произошло.  
\- Что случилось?..  
\- Его видели там. Живым.  
Цунаде вздохнула. Снова зашевелилась в груди с трудом загнанная туда боль. Не нужно было спрашивать, кого Саске подразумевал.  
\- Он мертв.  
\- Его тело пропало, - в сотый раз начал доказывать Учиха, теряя деланно-почтительный тон.  
\- Там была Сакура. Я сама ее обучала – она не могла ошибиться. Если бы можно было что-то еще сделать – неужели Сакура бы этого не сделала?.. В Коноху они везли мертвое тело, у которого уже началось окоченение. Нет способов вытащить человека с того света, и не смей снова ходить к Сакуре и нести ей этот бред, - посоветовала Хокаге.  
\- Я хочу просто убедиться, - покачал головой Учиха.  
\- Убедиться, что он мертв?.. Саске, всякий раз, когда ты будешь убеждаться, для тебя он будет умирать снова, - Цунаде размышляла о том, как сложно передать в словах накопленный опыт так, чтобы поняли, а не повторяли потом снова ее же прежние ошибки. Вместо этого на своем примере убеждались, что женщина, старше них более чем в два раза, все-таки была права.  
\- Я не смогу просто забыть. Я должен проверить, иначе буду жалеть об этом и задаваться мыслью – а вдруг там и в самом деле был он.  
\- Лучше бы тело его нашел… Уже скоро год как пустая могила с формальным надгробием, - зло отозвалась Цунаде. – Эта миссия не для тебя. Займись чем-нибудь более полезным… Забудь, наконец, или собираешься всю жизнь сожалеть?..  
Саске упрямо стиснул зубы и направился к двери, но у самого порога зло кинул:  
\- Именно поэтому я и ушел из Конохи. Здесь никогда не разрешалось делать именно то, чего ты хочешь.  
Когда дверь за ним закрылась, Цунаде вздохнула, откидываясь на спинку кресла, вслух произнеся:  
\- Всё равно ведь уйдет… Главное, чтобы Сакуру не беспокоил. Сам пусть что хочет делает.

В Конохе была своя психиатрическая больница, и пациентов тут всегда хватало, да и диагнозы были так пугающе похожи. Одни враги калечили тела, другие души.  
\- Она по-прежнему не говорит? – для порядка спросил Саске. Хината покачала головой:  
\- Нет. С тех пор как сюда попала. Сай рассказывал, что говорить она перестала после того, как тело пропало, а не после того, как он… почти у нее на глазах… - Хьюге было сложно говорить. Для нее это тоже оказалось серьезной потерей.  
У Сакуры была отдельная палата, которая сейчас пустовала.  
\- Гуляет, наверное, - несмело предположила Хината. Саске чертыхнулся, развернувшись. Времени мало.  
На улице было солнечно. Сакура сидела на лавочке, совсем одна. Здесь мало кто гулял, тем более один. Саске сел рядом, Харуно словно и не заметила его прихода, продолжая смотреть в небо. Наверное, сочетание золотого солнечного света и голубого неба что-то ей напоминало сейчас.  
Сакура была похожа на детский рисунок мелками на асфальте, вымытый дождем. Пропала яркость зеленых глаз, и даже всегда такой насыщенный цвет волос был блеклым, сам по себе больным.  
\- Я хотел бы кое-что спросить… - начал Саске. Она снова не повернула головы, продолжая смотреть вверх. – Я хочу знать про тот день, когда Наруто погиб. Это может мне помочь. Неужели ты не хочешь им отомстить, Сакура?..  
Может, ему и показалось, но при упоминании имени Наруто она все-таки вздрогнула, но головы не повернула. Еще несколько минут Саске ждал реакции, потом поднялся, поймав лицо девушки в свои ладони, заставив смотреть себе в глаза.  
\- Слышишь меня?  
В блеклых глазах не прибавилось не осмысленности, не узнавания…  
Наруто не похищали. Джонины Конохи говорили, что он ушел сам. Деревня была в руинах, было много возни с ранеными, но всё это казалось только оправданием. Сакура и Сай вышли только вечером, на поиски Узумаки, так и не вернувшегося обратно. Они не заподозрили ничего страшного, но эти самые поиски привели их к логову.  
Из Наруто извлекли зверя, вот и всё, что Саске было известно. Он был мертв, и двоим шиноби, состоявшим с ним в одной команде, пришлось везти в Коноху уже коченеющее тело. Если бы Сакура говорила, она бы подтвердила – Наруто совершенно точно был мертв, и если бы был способ его вернуть, она непременно бы им воспользовалась.  
У ворот в больницу его ждала Ино, и по выражению ее лица Саске понял, что пора готовиться к нотациям.  
\- Я не скажу Хокаге, что ты был здесь, - поджав губы, пообещала Яманака. – Хотя это и неприятно… Ты тут только второй раз с тех пор, как вернулся в Коноху. В первый раз, помнится, ты приходил с тем же вопросом.  
\- Мне казалось, что с тех пор ей лучше, но, похоже, всё наоборот. Такое чувство, будто она медленно умирает. Стирается понемногу.  
Ино такой спокойный тон, когда дело касалось жизни ее подруги, разозлил, хотя она тут же подавила в себе это чувство:  
\- Знаешь, она на самом деле молчит не потому, что не может говорить… Она не хочет. Когда ей кошмары снятся, она кричит… - Ино вздохнула, переводя дыхание. – Я ничего не скажу Хокаге потому, что в некотором смысле благодарна, что ты ей не стал говорить этого бреда про то, что Наруто где-то там живым видели… Ей и так сложно. Второй раз она этого не выдержит.  
Саске отстраненно кивнул, направившись дальше по улице по направлению к своему дому. Он даже переубеждать не стал девушку в своих благородных намерениях, хотя на самом деле всему причиной была банальная ревность – если Сакуру так потрясла смерть Узумаки, то тут любому понятно будет, как сильно она его любила. Учиха не хотел, чтобы у нее был шанс. Эта возможность – найти его – принадлежала только ему, и помешать ему никто не мог.

Нельзя сказать, что для Цунаде эти новости были неожиданностью.  
\- Он предоставил документы с направлением на миссию. Сказал, что решил выйти пораньше, чтобы проверить путь, - сейчас даже дозорному, который оправдывался, было понятно, насколько глупо звучали эти слова. А ведь у Учихи и в самом деле миссия через три дня. О чем только думал? Что вернется раньше? Вряд ли. Когда это Саске интересовали миссии, мешающие его собственным планам?..  
\- Распорядись, пусть пошлют человек пять АНБУ, - вздохнув, отдала приказ Шизуне Хокаге. – Не всё же ему с рук спускать…  
И что дальше? Снова его предателем объявлять?.. Все равно же вернется, вытерпит пару месяцев общественных работ или просто посидит эти месяцы в камере, но так поступать не прекратит. Всё-таки есть вещи, которые нужно испытать на собственной шкуре, чтобы понять, что до тебя пытались донести старшие.

Ночь выдалась холодной, дрова отсырели и теперь потрескивали. Одиночество никогда его не напрягало, наоборот, жизнь становилась куда удобнее, когда нужно было отвечать только за себя и заботится только о себе, и, сидя у костра, думать о своем.  
Саске вспоминал Сакуру. Выцветшие глаза, разглядывающие небо и видящие вместо него того, кто не вернется. Это было неприятно. В начале Саске задавался вопросом «Неужели она любила его больше?», но чем дальше, тем больше начинал презирать эту девушку, придя к выводу, что она сама это заслужила – ведь у нее был шанс его спасти, в отличие от самого Учихи, который, будучи сам членом Акацуки, о гибели Узумаки узнал только через неделю.  
Он тогда удивился, кивнув в знак того, что принял информацию к сведению. Весь день занимался какой-то ерундой и только вечером его, наконец, догнало осознание того, что Наруто больше нет.  
Он перестал есть, не мог спать. Три дня пытался понять, откуда столько боли, такой четкой и явной, что глушила мысли о смерти клана, о мести. Глушила всё – о чем бы Саске ни думал, он всегда неизбежно натыкался на один и тот же вывод «Наруто нет». «Связи», да?.. Эти три дня понадобились ему на то, чтобы понять, как называется это чувство, которое он на самом деле испытывал к Узумаки. Впоследствии ночами, сидя около костра и глядя на догорающие поленья, Саске думал о том, что такая любовь тоже бывает, когда не нужно ничего, совсем ничего. Ни поцелуев, ни прикосновений. Даже видеть его не обязательно. Нужно только, чтобы он был – где-то далеко тренировался в своей Конохе или снова носился за Сакурой, неизбежно получая от нее звонкие оплеухи, или так же кричал бы на каждом углу, что станет Хокаге и вернет Саске… Учиха внезапно осознал, что последний раз видел его живым тогда, в лесу, когда сам с командой возвращался в Коноху, чтобы убить брата… Тот самый короткий миг и разряд чидори, убравший клона с дороги. Тогда было не до этого. Саске часто представлял себе потом, что бы сделал или сказал, если бы смог вернуться в прошлое, и заканчивал свою мысль тем, что просто нашел бы тогда в лесу настоящего Узумаки и больше никогда бы никуда не отпустил, даже если бы для этого пришлось его связать и тащить с собой как пленника.  
Всё стало бессмысленным, когда где-то далеко не было этого придурка. Осознание того, что во всей этой погоне за местью упустил что-то настолько важное, удручало, и вскоре Саске совершил самый бессмысленный поступок, который только мог – вернулся в Коноху. Он и сам не знал, зачем. Может, он искал в этих лицах, вещах и улицах сохранившуюся память о Наруто. А, может, просто хотел иметь возможность свободно бывать на его могиле.  
Даже тогда Саске казалось, что он сможет двигаться дальше, что он пережил гибель клана, брата, он привык терять и переживет и это, но всё, что он делал, было просто попыткой отвлечься от грызущего чувства боли, с которым он оставался один на один напротив надгробия. Учиха ненавидел Сакуру за то, что она смогла провести рядом с Наруто больше времени, за то, что у нее был шанс – сказать о своих чувствах, начать с ним какие-то отношения – а она его упустила. Поэтому он был у Харуно всего дважды, задавая один и тот же вопрос. «Он и в самом деле умер?».  
Учиха не верил. Он не видел этого собственными глазами, под надгробием не было тела Узумаки, ведь оно было похищено до того, как попало в Коноху.  
Саске продолжал смотреть на огонь. Не спалось. Он и сам знал, на что похоже по-летнему яркое солнце на голубом небе.

Город был небольшим, но этого было достаточно. Хачиби выступал тут уже год, постепенно становясь известным в более широких кругах. Когда слава дойдет и до брата, который сначала обрадуется, но в самом скором времени запрёт его снова в бесперспективной скрытой деревне, будет уже поздно. Можно будет выпускать альбомы и не покидая деревни, а потом и с турне что-нибудь придумать.  
Около гримерки ждал светловолосый парень, повернувшийся на звук шагов. Хачиби тут же открыто улыбнулся:  
\- Что, парень? Автограф хочешь?  
И чуть не споткнулся. Парень с тремя симметричными полосками на щеках. В черном плаще с красными облаками.  
Что ж, и что это когда-нибудь произойдет, он тоже догадывался…

Бедствие – всегда бедствие, будь это скрытая деревня или город с мирными жителями. Судя по всему, это случилось не так давно. Практически в самом центре была воронка радиусом километра три. Саске узнавал последствия атаки восьмихвостого. Никаких следов Наруто здесь не было, но ему, как шиноби Конохи, сообщили, что Хачиби забрал именно парень с полосками на щеках в черном плаще с облаками.  
Это окончательно завело Саске в тупик. Что Наруто может понадобиться у Акацуки? Разочаровался в Конохе, или его заставили?..  
Учиха никогда не специализировался на поиске, но он еще помнил, где находится база Акацуки.

Он нагнал их к вечеру, заметив дымок костра над лесом. Небо уже окрасилось в багровые цвета, прекратив быть чем-то знакомым, чем-то из прошлого. Погони Акацуки никогда не боялись, чаще всего жители не кидались возвращать джунчурики, и, похоже, испытывали облегчение оттого, что их деревне ничего больше не угрожает. За Хачиби некому было идти – его давно уже считали мертвым… Как и Наруто. Это давало надежду. Саске не понимал, почему именно Наруто должен был умереть – был ведь способ вернуть Гаару, как-то же оказалось, что восьмихвостый на свободе. Он не видел, как Сакура, трупа Узумаки. К тому же провел больше двух лет в логове Орочимару, общаясь волей-неволей с Кабуто, и знал – тело тоже можно подделать.  
Чем ближе Саске был к месту костра, тем сильнее становилась эта надежда.  
Он подкрался бесшумно – уже совсем стемнело и только языки пламени плясали на боках черного плаща. Да, это была униформа Акацуки, Саске не ошибся, да только волосы у этого человека были того самого, знакомого, солнечного света. Саске чувствовал, что не ошибается – у костра сидит никто иной, как Наруто. От этого сердце билось как сумасшедшее – он год пытался смириться со смертью Узумаки, год считал, что уже ничего не вернуть, уже не сказать, что на самом деле чувствовал, накручивать себя мыслями, что все могло бы быть по-другому, и вот теперь перед ним Наруто, и теперь все и будет по-другому.  
Саске вышел, стараясь не шуметь, но его, похоже, все равно заметили.  
\- Я отправил остальных вперед с восьмихвостым. Мне сказали, что нас преследуют; почему-то показалось, что это именно ты.  
Учиха остановился у дерева. На доли секунды задумался о том, что их снова разводит по разные стороны баррикад, и Наруто, видимо, сам выбрал служить Акацуки вместо родной деревни. Всё равно все глушила клокочущая в груди радость оттого, что он жив, и теперь куда бы их жизнь не бросала – Наруто жив.  
\- Почему ты ушел в Акацуки, Узумаки?.. Они тебя вернули к жизни и ты теперь отдаешь им долг за это?.. Не похоже на тебя, - Саске направился к костру. Ничего не отвечая, Наруто обернулся, и Учиха почувствовал, как внутри него все обмерло – светлые волосы, знакомые черты лица, три симметричные полоски на щеках, и невообразимый пирсинг – по три по обоим сторонам носа и два похожих на клыки на нижней губе. Но даже больше, чем пирсинг, лицо Наруто уродовали глаза, в которых угадывался ринненган.  
\- Наруто Узумаки никогда бы не пошел в Акацуки, - отозвался Пейн, вставая.  
\- Что происходит?.. – спросил Саске, не сразу поняв, какой бред сейчас говорит.  
\- Он был хорошим человеком. Достойным учеником Джирайи-сенсея. Он был пойман не мной, и помочь ему я был не в силах… Сделать его своим телом – это всё, что я мог. Для меня он не менее ценен, чем потерянное тело Яхико. Так он словно продолжает жить… Я мало его знал, но могу попробовать улыбнуться, как он… Ты ведь его искал, а не меня в его теле…

Саске просидел у догорающего костра, оставленного Пейном, глядя в одну точку. Не шевелился, просто смотрел, как умирает огонь.  
Пейн ушел тихо, не говоря больше ни слова, несколько минут спустя после того, как Саске впал в такое состояние. «Всякий раз, когда ты будешь убеждаться, для тебя он будет умирать снова». Именно это и происходило сейчас в голове Учихи – для него в несколько секунд Наруто из теплого и живого, снова обретенного, превратился в ходячий труп, управляемый одним из организации, убившей Узумаки. Как он вообще смеет? «Все, что смог сделать…».  
Саске в который раз ругал себя за то, что так и не научился на своих же ошибках – снова позволил себе привязаться к кому-то, и теперь снова больно оттого, что потерял его. Утренняя сырость окончательно затушила костер, было холодно. Саске повернул затекшую шею, услышав шорох за спиной. У кромки леса выстроились пятеро АНБУ, ожидая и не спеша ввязываться в бой. Маска одного из них была Саске знакома.  
\- Нам приказано вернуть тебя в Коноху… Но, я вижу, мы опоздали. Может и к лучшему – свои иллюзии ты развеял, а на те же грабли наступать снова не будешь.  
Сай. Он тоже сильно изменился после смерти Наруто. Вот уж у кого никогда не было связей, и все равно… Попался на те же тепло и свет, позволил прорасти в сердце этим лучам. Эх, Наруто-Наруто, разве же можно быть таким – для всех?.. Что же остается им «всем», когда тебя больше нет?..  
\- Я не вернусь, - произнес Саске чуть хриплым голосом, тут же облизал пересохшие губы.  
\- Уходишь из Конохи?.. Снова?..  
\- Нет, - Саске отвернулся, отрицательно мотнув головой. – Я не вернусь сейчас. У меня еще есть незаконченное дело…  
\- Нет уж, Саске, - Сай направился к нему, по пути доставая свиток и кисточку из униформы. – Свои дела ты уже закончил. Возвращайся, пока тебя не заклеймили предателем.  
Учиха отрицательно покачал головой, поднимаясь и вытаскивая катану.

Использовать тело Наруто – это даже звучало мерзко. Саске не мог этого позволить, сейчас жалея только о том, что не заставил прекратить это еще там, у костра. У Нагато, наверное, было не все в порядке с психикой, раз он думал, что таким образом продлевает жизнь, превращая дорогих ему людей в послушные марионетки. У Саске на этот счет было свое мнение. Он думал, что не сможет спокойно жить дальше, если будет знать, что кто-то использует тело Наруто таким образом… Его нужно было хотя бы похоронить, чтобы было гранитное надгробие, к которому можно было бы иногда приходить и ощущать себя психом, разговаривая с камнем…  
В который уже раз всё вдребезги? Вроде и стараешься не заводить мечты, а все равно… Так вся жизнь коту под хвост, и никак не может быть иначе. Саске отдавал себе отчет в том, что должен сделать – уничтожить это тело настолько, чтобы Пейн больше не смог им пользоваться. Это означало практически убить Наруто снова, своими руками на этот раз. Пусть это и не Узумаки уже, а бездушная кукла с его лицом.  
На этот раз он настиг и остальных – с Пейном был Кисаме, который нес восьмихвостого. Судьба джунчурики Саске не волновала, поэтому он остался стоять на месте, когда Пейн жестом позволил Кисаме уйти, прихватив главную цель, а сам остался стоять напротив Учихи.  
Несколько минут прошло в полной тишине.  
\- Я был удивлен, когда ты и команду свою бросил, не только нас… Я полагал, что тебе безразлична судьба своего селения и бывшего друга, - произнес Пейн. Голос Наруто, внешность Наруто – Саске казалось, что еще немного, и он сойдет с ума. В любую секунду он готов был вытащить меч, и при этом никак не мог решиться.  
\- Суйгетсу остался в Акацуки. Он надеется, что ты еще вернешься, я думаю. Карин пропала… Думаю, нашла себе подходящее занятие. А вот Джуго, насколько я знаю, отправился искать тебя – ему плевать на твое предательство, он просто хочет следовать за тобой… Что поделать, ему всегда нужен был поводырь, - развел руками Пейн. Сделал очередную паузу и, наконец, спросил:  
\- Так и будешь стоять?..  
Рука мгновенно выхватила катану. Пейн не стал уклоняться или пытаться защититься – может быть, тоже счел это тем, чего хотел бы сам Наруто. Лезвие с неприятным звуком погрузилось в ткани, разрывая их и…  
Солнце. Яркое, весеннее солнце в голубом небе.  
\- Ты что, спишь?! Какого черта ты спишь?! Ты сам десять минут назад ругал меня за то, что я смею дрыхнуть на уроках, а была, между прочим, математика, которую я все равно не сдам, буду я спать на уроке или слушать ее.  
Саске потер глаза, чтобы снять сонливость, огрызнувшись:  
\- Я ругал тебя не за то, что ты спал, а за то, что это было на уроке, Наруто.  
\- Всё равно! Лучше бы ты на уроке заснул, чем сейчас, когда мы можем провести время вдвоем, наконец!..  
Саске повернул голову, переходя в сидячее положение. Да, они встречались уже два месяца и на переменах приходили сюда, на крышу школы.  
\- У нас вся ночь впереди на то, чтобы побыть вдвоем, - усмехнулся Саске, подсаживаясь ближе. Уроки должны были начаться через пять минут, но этот странный учитель истории, Какаши, и сам всегда опаздывает не меньше чем на двадцать минут.  
\- Все равно, - насупился Наруто. – С тебя рамен за это. Понял?!..  
Парни помолчали, нежась в лучах солнца.  
\- Ты какой-то грустный, - констатировал Наруто.  
\- Сон приснился плохой, - пожал плечами Саске. У него захватывало дух от этого сочетания – солнечный Узумаки на фоне голубого неба.  
\- Хочешь, подниму тебе настроение? – усмехнулся Наруто, тут же придвинулся тоже, на ухо прошептав:  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
Что-то больно защемило в груди, сердце пропустило пару ударов, вздохнуть получилось только с третьего раза, руки сами поднялись – обнять, прижать к себе, живого, теплого, ласкового. Обнять и никогда больше не давать уйти.  
\- Саске, да ты что?  
\- Ничего, я просто…  
Запах машинного масла и холод. Становясь марионетками Пейна, они уже почти не похожи на человека – вместо органов какие-то трубы и шестеренки, и кровь густая, как кисель, с запахом машинного масла, но все равно красная, сочится уже через рот – лезвие безжалостно порвало все в этом теле – по диагонали. Саске, до этого смотрящий на небо так, словно находится не здесь и не сейчас, снова переводит взгляд на оседающего Пейна. Его вес потянул Учиху за собой, опуститься на влажную от крови траву. На губах «Наруто» улыбка – добрая, понимающая. Он словно зовет за собой – как знать, может быть, там тоже есть Коноха, которой тоже нужен Хокаге. Или крыша старшей школы и яркое солнце…

Той весной в больнице Конохи для тех, кого вылечить нельзя, потому что болит душа, а не тело, стало больше на одного пациента, которого все-таки нашли отправленные за ним АНБУ, только на этот раз Саске сопротивляться не стал – был не в состоянии. Смотрел в одну точку и прижимал к себе холодное тело, пахнущее машинным маслом. Кто бы мог подумать, что Учиха Саске вернет Конохе Наруто…  
Гулять его не выпускали очень долго, и выбраться он смог только к осени, когда прекратил, наконец, попытки убить себя – для того, чтобы снова очутиться в том мире, мельком увиденном в тот момент. Мире, где всё было бы по-другому.  
Его посадили на лавочку рядом с Сакурой, еще больше побледневшей со времени их последней встречи. Сочетание ярко-синего неба и золотого солнца сменило сочетание рыжей листвы, опадающей на густую траву. Саске поморщился, стараясь не думать о том, что напоминает рыжий цвет. Ему хотелось зимы. Хотелось никогда в жизни не встречать Узумаки Наруто и продолжать жить своей местью, своей болью, которая не была даже на десятую долю настолько пронзительной, как чувство, что убил его, на этот раз сам.  
Учиха не замечал, что они с Сакурой смотрят на одно и то же. Харуно, тем временем, не поворачивая головы в его сторону, разлепила потрескавшиеся губы, спросив хрипло, со всей желчью, на которую сейчас была способна:  
\- Ну что?.. Легче стало?..


End file.
